That day we met
by SweetieR
Summary: What would have happened if Regina had walk into that tavern this night ? Would have she been happy with Robin ? Would have them be able to overcome all the obstacles that were her marriage, Rumplestiskin or even Marian ? Would have them make their way back to each other or just their way back to heartbreak ? Can pixie dust lies ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my friends ! :) So, here I am again ! With a brand new idea... Actually, I was always curious about what would have happened if Regina _had _walked into that tavern ... So here we are ! I hope you'll like it because I already have A LOT of ideas ! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Regina was in front of the door, taking a deep breath.

She could do that.

She could be happy.

She opened the door and a gulf of wind went to her, she watched him, the man with the lion tatto, right in front of her.

And then panic won over.

She closed the door and was ready to run when...

"And pray tell where you're going ?"

She froze. Tinkerbelle was there, beside her.

"I... I can't do it..."

A soft smile graced the fairy lips and she walked closer, taking Regina's hand.

"Of course you can. I'll stay by you."

"You will ?" asked weakly Regina.

"I promise."

Tears were shinning in the Queen's eyes.

"I just ... I just ..."

"I know." repeated the fairy, "and by his side you will be."

"You don't know that." scoffed the Queen.

Tinkerbell just smiled.

"Of course I do, pixie dust never lies."

**Pixie dust never lies.**

Regina took a deep breath again.

"Ok." she whispered and the fairy's face lighten. "You'll stay with me ?" she was clutching at her hand like her life depended on it and the fairy knew it was the truth, _literally_.

"I'll be right here."

"You won't come in with me ?"

Now fear was shinning in the brown eyes of the woman,

"I'll be at the window so you can always see me. Don't be afraid. Everything will be ok, I promise."

Regina shook her head weakly, wiped her cheeks where she had not been aware but tears were rolling, and walked toward the door again.

"I _can _do this." she whispered to herself and then smiled to Tinkerbell, "Thank you."

"You'll thank me when you're happy, Regina. This is all I want."

They both smiled and the fairy said happily,

"Now go ! Go and meet your soulmate !"

Regina let out a happy sigh and opened the door again.

"I can do this."

* * *

Regina opened the door again, she could hear her heart beat in her chest and that was quite disturbing because she couldn't think of what she was going to say.

_Hi, I'm Regina. I'm your soulmate._

_Hello, a fairy told me we were meant to be together so here I am !_

_You're my last chance at a happy ending, when do we get married ?_

_You're the only one who can save me from the darkness and loneliness ? Happy with your fate ?_

This won't go at all.

Panic took hold of her again and she looked back toward the reassuring smiling face of Tinkerbell who urged her to go.

All happened fast, Regina wasn't looking where she was going and she stumbled upon her own dress ; in one second, she was on the ground.

"Ouch..." she whispered, putting a hand on her forehead.

"M'lady, are you ok ?" asked a charming accented voice right away.

Regina opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was two kind blue eyes. Then her eyes deviated toward the hand he was holding her and she froze, seeing the lion tattoo on his forearm.

"I ..." her voice broke.

"Have you hurt yourself ?"

"I'm... I'm fine. I think."

She took his hand and a warm feeling took her. She looked up and saw he was frowning, watching their hands. Then he composed himself and gave her a smile, showing her his dimples.

She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance !" he teased and she blushed slightly.

"It can be useful at times like this, won't you say ?"

Robin's eyes widened before he laughed. He liked that she teased back.

"Well then, as an reward for such efforts, may I offer you a drink ?"

She smiled shyly,

"I would love that."

He smiled again and she noticed his entire face lighten when he did so.

"Let me just warn my friends, and I'm all yours."

Regina turned toward the window but Tinkerbell was all gone. She smiled softly to herself.

Robin turned around, ready to go to the woman again, and the sight in front of him made him stop. He didn't know what push him to turn around earlier, when he heard the door open, he didn't know why he didn't want her to go away in the moment, he didn't even know what came over him when he asked her out on a drink . But God, he would be an idiot if he denied her beauty ( some of his men certainly didn't bothered to when he told them he was going with her.) . Right now, she was smiling softly to herself and he was lost in the sight of her.

But he composed himself and walked to her.

"M'lady ?" She turned around and saw Robin was in front of her, holding her his arm, "Shall we ?"

She took his arms and led her to a more secluded table. The night just took a surprising turn in a matter of seconds. In one second he was drinking and laughing with his merry men and the next ? He was sitting with a beautiful woman. Well, he certainly wasn't complaining. At all.

* * *

Regina was drinking her glass quietly, and everytime she would cross Robin's stare - which was on her the all time - she'd blush and looked down.

He loved it.

For some reasons, he felt a pull toward her.

"So," he resumed, "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled and laid her glass down,

"That's because I didn't tell you what it was. And you didn't ask. " then she added, teasing, 'That poor attempt you just did didn't count."

He smirked, then chuckled.

"Well, I'm asking now, m'lady, what's your name ?"

She seemed to hesitate now, and he didn't quite know why.

"I'm Regina." she finally breathed.

"Beautiful." he whispered, then added, pensive, "It suits you well." and she blushed again. "I'm Robin, by the way."

She smiled.

She had a damn beautiful smile.

"Enchanted to meet you, Robin."

If only he knew how true was that sentence.

"I never saw you in here," the man continued and she drank a little from her glass.

"Maybe you just never notice. I usually have a better balance that tonight."

"Trust me," he said, his voice a low murmur that sent shiver through her entire spine, "I would definitively have notice you if you had ever walk this door before."

They get lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and he had the decency to look flush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you at unease."

"You didn't." she hurried to say. "I'm just not ... _used _to it..."

"Please," Robin added, his eyes widening, "Such a beautiful woman as you ? I won't believe a word of it. You must heard words of secret admirators all the time ! "

She laughed and the sound made his heart miss a beat.

God, what was happening ?

Then her eyes turned sad and Robin had notice she had quite expressive eyes.

Beautiful brown eyes with that.

"So, do you come here every nights ?" she asked,

He chuckled again and drank a bit of his own glass.

"No. But we do come at least once a week, you know, help us bound and relax."

She nodded, hoping she could have the same freedom but her life was a prison.

"Where do you live ?"

"Here and there..." the man answered and she studied him, he looked happy. "What about you ?"

She froze.

"This is quite a fancy gown you got there," he added, "Where are you from ? The castle ? Because you're quite away from it ..."

Regina froze.

The castle.

_Leopold._

She was married.

She was the Queen.

What was she doing ?

Who was she kidding ?

It was like the man could see the moment her eyes change as she got up, panic overtaking her.

"I have to go." she whispered but the moment she did, he caught her arm and she shivered, before her eyes widened and she looked into his own blue one.

"Please don't." Robin begged. What was happening to him ? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please, stay. "

She was hesitating, he could see it.

"Fine." she sighed and sat back. "Shall we talk about lighter subject then ?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Everything that my lady wants." he answered and she laughed in a clear laugh.

Then she noticed.

It was the first time.

The first time a free and _real _laugh escaped her mouth since...

Since Daniel.

Regina studied the man in front of her, who was talking with animation to her and couldn't help but wonder...

Was Tinkerbell right ?

Could it be...

* * *

They left the tavern hours later and Regina had never felt so happy in such a long time. But then, she shivered and braced herself, hoping to keep the warmth in her body in this cold night.

Robin saw it and in one second, he took off his jacket and laid it on her shoulders.

She looked at him, startled, and he found her so beautiful he had to resist the stupid urge to kiss her. God, he had just meet her !

"Thank you." she smiled softly,

"Anytime, m'lady." he whispered back and they resumed walking.

* * *

They were walking side by side, talking, laughing, teasing.

And without her noticing it, he had accompagny her toward the castle, she sighed sadly, looking at it. Then, she turned toward Robin again,

"I've had a great time, Robin. Thank you."

He smiled and those dimples of him would be her undoing, she was sure of it.

She smiled one last time and was about to leave, but once again, gently, he caught her arms and she turned around, some hair coming in her eyes.

In a tender hand, he put them back behind her ear and when she shivered, he smiled, proud of himself. Happy to see he was affecting her the way she did him.

"Will we see each other ?"

Her heart started to beat faster.

"It depends..." she answered, smiling, "Do you treat this way all the woman who trip on their dress ?"

He laughed,

"No." he answered truthfully and her smile grew.

"Then we might see each other again..."

"It's not enough." Robin breathed, bringing her closer to him until she felt dizzy with his scent. Forest. Freedom. Hopes.

"What do you want ?"

"A date. A place." his arms slided to her arm toward her hand and she let him hold it. "I want to see you again very much, Regina."

She smiled.

"When ?" she breathed because right now, she was too exciting to even speak.

"Tomorrow ?"

"Tomorrow ?" she laughed and he nodded, hopefully. "Fine, I'll do my best."

"At the tavern ?"

She nodded, eyes glistening.

Robin leant in and kissed her cheek very tenderly, lingering there only a few seconds and she closed her eyes, enjoying the goosepumbs this was leaving on her skin.

She felt alive.

For the first time in years.

And it was so good.

"Goodnight then, m'lady." breathed the man, slowly walking away.

"Goodnight, Robin." she nodded her voice was trembling.

But she didn't care.

Regina walked back toward her chambers,

The biggest of the smiles on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So ? What did you think ? Hope you'll like it and let me know what you think ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my dear friends , how can I thank you ? _HOW ? _You are extraordinary and your support truly amaze me and I can't thank you enough. I hope I will never disapoint you !

I love you all so much !

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Regina had woken up smiling about the night she had spent and the night she was about to spend,

With _him_.

She buried her face in her pillow, wanted to stop the smile that could not be removed off her face.

"Someone's had a good night ?" asked a voice and Regina sat up.

"Tinkerbell." smiled the Queen.

The fairy smiled in return and sat in the corner of the bed,

"So ?"

"So what ?"

"How was he ?"

Regina pretended to be very interested in straightening her pillow again,

"Who's that ?"

"Don't play dumb with me ! I've been dying to know for hours now and you're lucky I didn't actually woke you up!"

Regina chuckled and Tink smiled softly,

"You're glowing, Regina."

"Am I ?"

"Yes. I take it you liked him ?"

Regina just cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Robin. His name is Robin. And yes, I had a very good night."

The fairy took her hand in hers.

"I am so happy for you, Regina."

She saw it then, the doubt and sadness clouding the young Queen's face.

"What is it ?"

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what, dear ?"

"Get involve in whatever _this_ is ; or could be." whispered Regina, "I'm still married. I'm still the Queen. I'm still... _trapped._"

"Oh Regina..." breathed the fairy, tears in her green eyes. " You deserve to be happy. And all this obstacles that seem impossible to overcome ? You'll find a way. When time is right, you and him will find a way to overcome all of this. "

She smiled sadly.

"How can I be so sure ?"

Tink squeezed her hand and smiled,

"Because I know the most important thing of all."

"Which is ?"

"Pixie dust never lies."

Regina sighed and tried a smile. She would hold onto that very sentence, hoping it will be enough.

* * *

"Regina, dear." said the King as she entered the dinning room to get breakfast.

"My lord." she answered , sitting on a chair and taking some tea.

They ate in silence but Regina was used to it. She knew the King didn't love her, he only kept her by his side because he wanted to show her to the world. He only kept her because he had _needs_. She shivered, only thinking about it. And finally, he kept her because strange enough, Snow had taken a shine on her.

"Good morning father, good morning Regina !" exclaimed the child joyously and Regina couldn't help but smile.

She liked children, they always seemed to bring sun and joy whenever they went.

Even Snow.

Their relationship was course Regine was still mad at her for being the reason why she had her happy ending snatched away from her in the first place. But she had time to think about it, a lot of time.

And when she _did _think about it, she remembered that her mother knew well how to manipulate people.

So their story ? More complicated than they thought.

"Regina?"

"I'm fine, dear." she answered, then laid her cup on the table and got up, smiling slightly, "I'll leave you two to your breakfast."

* * *

Robin was sat on the log, stroking the fire while thinking about his night with her,

With _Regina._

It had been an amazing night.

"Robin ?"

And he couldn't wait to see her again. God, the day couldn't pass quick enough.

"Robin ?" someone pushed his shoulder and he jumped, findind Little John, smirking at him.

"What ?"

"You're smiling like an idiot."

"Am not !" Robin blushed and immediatly straightened and cleared his throat.

Little John sat by his side, laughing.

"So, how was your night my friend ?"

Robin couldn't help the smile that went back to his face.

"Stunning."

"The night or the woman ?"

This time, Robin chuckled.

"Both, I guess."

"When do you see her again ?"

"Tonight."

"Well," smiled John, laying his hand on his bestfriend's shoulder, "Good luck."

And he left. Robin smiled because somehow, he had a good feeling about this.

And he always trusted his instincts.

* * *

Regina was in her room, trying to decide on what dress she would wear when someone knocked at her door, Regina hurried to close the closet and sat in front of her mirror.

Please not Leopold.

_Please._

"Come in."

The door opened and Snow's head came into view.

"Regina ?" the woman sighed.

"Yes ?"

"Father is not feeling well." Regina knew she should feel at least a bit worried, but she couldn't, because that meant he wouldn't come to bother her tonight. "Can you tale me a bedtime story ?"

Regina sighed and hesitated, then she looked at Snow, how her green eyes sparkled with hope and adoration.

"Fine." she sighed and the child chuckled happily, clapping her hands together.

They left the Queen's room and when Snow's little hand took hers, Regina kind of melted and let her do it.

She was only a child.

But Daniel was dead because of her !

Not really. Because of your mother. She was the one who crushed his heart. whispered a voice in her head and she shook her head, SNow was already in her bed, waiting for her.

Regina walked toward her and sat by her side on the bed, before putting some of her hair out of her face.

"Once upon a time," started Regina, "In a faraway country, lived a very very sad Queen. Life had taken everything from her ; her only love, her freedom and all of her hopes for a better futur." Snow's eyes widened in sadness but Regina continued, "One day, the Queen fell from her balcony but was saved by a fairy"

"A fairy ?" asked Snow, "what was her name ?"

"Hmmm... Let's call her Green."

Snow smiled and Regina smiled softly in return.

"This fairy had hope she could find what was missing in the Queen's life..."

"And what was it ?"

"Guess what ?" smiled Regina and she sounded so much like her old self that Snow smiled again.

"Love ?" asked the child,

"Love." confirmed Regina. "But the Queen was stubborn and told the fairy she had lost the only man she loved. But the fairy had something to prove her wrong..."

"What ?" asked Snow, eyes widening,

"Pixie dust."

A gasp escaped Snow's mouth.

"So, helped by the pixie dust, the fairy led the Queen to a tavern, where she said was her soul mate. Both of them walked to a tavern and looked inside.

"He was there ?" asked the girl, hope evident in her voice.

"He was there. The man with the lion tattoo."

"What happened next ?"

"Well," Regina smiled, thinking of the night they had spent together. "the Queen was afraid and didn't want to go in, but helping by the fairy she did, and come to meet this man she was destined to be with."

Snow was drinking each of her words.

"She met him ?"

"That she did." chuckled Regina, "she tripped over her dress and caught the man's attention."

Snow chuckled.

"They spent the rest of the night together, talking and laughing and for the first time in years, the Queen felt alive."

"I'm glad." came Snow's voice, "The Queen deserves hapiness. Did he kissed her ?"

Regina blushed.

"Not yet. But he did put his jacket on her shoulders when she got cold."

"How romantic..." sighed the princess and that brought another smile to the Queen's face.

"The night ended aand their way separated, but not before the man made her promise to see her again."

"When ?"

"The night after."

Snow smiled happily.

"What happens next ?"

Regina laughed and tapped her nose playfully.

"That, young lady will have to wait until tomorrow."

Snow giggled and her eyes closed while she settled on her bed,

"Thank you, Regina."

"Goodnight, Snow." whispered the older woman, leaving the room.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Regina put the hood over her face and took a depe breath, Snow's words in her mind._ The Queen deserves to be happy. _

She didn't know why she choose to tale her that but she felt like she needed to talk about it.

The Queen felt her heart beat faster, soon, she will be with _him_ again.

Regina opened her door and sneaked inside the castle toward the garden and then the tavern. But the moment she was at the enter of the castle at the exact place where they had said goodbye the night before when she heard rustling in the tree above her and froze.

"Who's there ?" she asked, ready to perform magic to shelter herself.

But the man landed graciously on his feet and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him walk toward her.

"I thought we were supposed to meet at the tavern." she teased and he walked even closer to her.

Robin took her hand and laid a slight kiss on it.

"Well perhaps I couldn't wait until then, m'lady."

He smiled at her and damn it, he was so charming.

He looked at her and she looked at him. Blue eyes locked onto brown for a few seconds.

"You look lovely." he finally said and she blushed. Which made him smirk.

"Thank you, Robin."

He smiled and took her hand again.

She let him do it.

She didn't quite know what was going on with him that unsettled her so. But it seemed like her heart beat faster anytime he was close.

Then, she noticed he wasn't leading them to the tavern.

"Where are we going ? This is not the way to the tavern."

"No it is not."

"Then where are we going ?"

"You'll see."

She chuckled.

"Tell me !"

He smiled and suddenly stopped. She had not anticipated it and found herself so close to him it took her breath away. His blue eyes locked onto her brown ones. She swallowed when she saw his stare deviated toward her lips for one second.

"Do you trust me ?" he whispered.

She opened the mouth, then closed it. Did she ? Despite the fact that she barely knew him, Regina felt like she could trust him.

And that scared her.

She was cut off her thougts when she felt his fingers threading through her hair.

"I do." she whispered and he smiled again.

God those dimples.

Robin smiled and took her hand again, leading them further in the forest.

"It looks like you know the forest well." she said and he gave her a soft smile, looking around him, taking a deep breath.

"This is my home." Robin admitted, "The place I always can go to, the place I feel right. It's where I belong." he squeezed her hand then, "It feels like every noise, every leaf, every scent is made for me to enjoy it. I can't really explain it."

Then Robin blushed, noticing how passionate he had become and was ready to apologize when she cut him off,

"I know the feeling."

"You do ?"

She nodded.

"I had a horse, a long time ago. Her name was Roccinante and when I was riding her ..." she sighed, lost in her memories, "It just felt right. Like I was free, like I was able to do anything I want..."

He squeezed her hand again and she smiled softly at him.

God she was truly a beauty.

"So, Robin, where are you leading me ?" then a glint entered her brown eyes, "Are you trying to get me lost until I can never find my way back ?" she teased and he laughed.

"If only..." suddenly he stopped, "But I do have other pland, m'lady." and he pulled some leaves.

Regina walked forward and what she saw took her breath away. A fire was set along with a conmfortable blanket and all that was needed to make a picninc. It was truly magnificent.

Her heart warmed when she thought he had done all this for her.

For her.

"Wow..." she looked at him and saw him studied her reaction, visibly quite proud of himself. "This is beautiful."

The man smiled again and hold her his arm.

"Shall we ?"

"Most definitively." was her answer.

* * *

They spent the night getting to know each other.

Robin learnt that not only she was extremely beautiful, but she was witty and kind too. And he loved it.

Regina learnt that he was not only handsome but charming and funny too. She loved that.

They were now eating some cake with cream on top of it and she stopped when he chuckled.

"What is it ?" she asked, afraid she has done something wrong.

He chuckled again,

"Nothing, just you have..." he showed the corner of his mouth and she blushed.

"OH." she wiped the corner of her mouth.

The wrong one.

"Here, let me." the man breathed and with a gentle finger, he wiped the corner of her mouth and she shivered.

Robin get lost in her beauty for a few seconds then and the fingers that were on her mouth went to stroke her cheek. Her mouth opened in a gasp and her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her head.

Robin's eyes roamed over her face and he put a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly. Then his eyes fell once again on her lips and she lost it when he licked his own.

God, she wanted him to kiss her. She could think of nothing else but the feeling this might feel.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Regina." he whispered and his warm breath went tickling her lips.

When she looked up, she saw his blue eyes were stuck on her face once again, and he was much closer.

When did he come so close to her ?

Why did she let him ?

And why the hell had she absolutely no envy to push him away ?

"Robin..." she whispered and this seemed to put him out of his thoughts for he smiled that dimple smile again and meant in slowly, letting her one last chance to reject him.

She didn't.

And the next second, their lips was meeting. At first, it was a slow touch of lips but when Regina's hand came to stroke his cheek, she heard him moan and both of his hands came threading into her hair and he tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She let out a whimper when their tongues met and she clutched his shirt hard while they kissed passionately.

Finally, they receded, breathless. Robin let his forehead fall on Regina's and tried to resume his breathing.

She was trying too.

Her hand was still on his cheek and her thumb was stroking it gently. She opened her eyes and once again, they locked with the blue ones in front of her.

Robin took her in shinning eyes, her flushed cheeks and swollen lips and he smiled, before pecking her lips again. This time, she was the one who deepened the kiss and his hands closed around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"You're quite a good kisser, if I may say..." he teased, nuzzling her nose and she laughed.

"Thank you." then she added, teasing. "I do hope that this is not how you treat all the woman you just meet though..."

He chuckled.

"Trust me m'lady. You're the only one I got eyes for lately."

She smiled again.

And after a few minutes, Robin let himself falling on the pillows and brought her back to him. At first she stiffened but soon relaxed into his arms.

"I don't ever want to go back." she murmured and could hear his chuckle.

But it was the truth. For the first time in years, she felt serene. Serene in the arms of this man she had only met the night before.

Serene in the arms of the man with the lion tattoo.

"I can assure you I don't want to, but we have to go back, m'lady."

She sighed because she knew he was right.

"I know."

He kissed her hair and enjoyed the scent of apples and fresh that was emanating of her.

This was madness.

This was absolute madness but he had never felt so close to a woman before.

He couldn't stop.

They both got up and he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers before walking her back to the castle.

They made their way back to the castle in a comfortable silence, throwing shy looks at each other.

When they arrived, she stopped and he tugged at her hand in order to bring her back to him again. She smiled as her stroke her cheek and she leant in, kissing him on the lips.

A content sigh escaped Robin's lips.

"When will I see you again ?"

The smile dropped suddenly from her lips.

She was still married.

And she had kissed Robin.

God. How _stupid _was she ?

"Regina ?"

She cleared her throat and tried to recede but Robin could see she was panicking - even if he didn't know why - and he brought her in his embrace, kissing her tenderly.

She relaxed right away.

"Robin..."

"What about tomorrow ?"

"I can't." she whispered.

She shouldn't leave every days. Leopold would notice. And that would be dangerous...

"When, then ?"

Regina was thinking. She wanted to see him again. God, it was like a wave of oxygen in her life.

"Three days from now ?"

He sighed.

"Deal. I'll wait for you at our place."

Despite herself, she smiled and receded, stroking his chest lightly while his went on her waist.

"So, we have a place, now ?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"So our place, three days from now. It settled."

"Yes it is." he took her hand and kissed it slightly, making her chuckled, "M'lady."

She bowed but didn't let go of his hand.

"Is this all I get now ?" she teased.

He laughed and tugged at her hand again.

"I'd hate to disapoint you..." he breathed and closed his lips around hers tenderly.

They receded,

"See you soon then." he whispered and she nodded.

Robin pecked her lips one last time and walked away, letting go of her hand at the very last moment.

Regina watched him go and couldn't stop the smile on her face, nor her heart beating stupidly fast on her chest.

She wasn't smitten already...

Or was she ?

* * *

Robin came back at his camp, a huge smile on his face. He walked into his tent and let himself fall on his bed, laying his arm on his eyes, still smiling.

"So, I take it your date went well, lover boy ?" asked a voice and Robin jumped, sitting up, seeing John beside him.

"It did." smiled Robin and John was frowning.

Not a bad type of frown but still, a frown.

"What ?"

"I..."

"Speak freely, John."

"I've never seen you like this over a woman you just met." said John softly.

Robin chuckled.

"I know." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just... There is something about her ... I can't quite put my finger on it."

It was like being with her was just so right he could not wait to be again.

Three days.

* * *

**Guest **Thank you ! And I'm so glad I did not disapointed you ! :) Well, I can tell you my friend, that he will learn it and he will _not _like it ...

Yeah, sorry my friend ... :/ Hope you liked this chapter too ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear and lovely friends,

Thank you for your amazing support on this story, I am so touched by it, you guys are the best ! :)3

Sorry, from now on I might get late on reviews but I'll answer you each as soon as my moving outand all that come with it is over ! ( within two weeks now...)

LOVE YOU ALL ! 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A lot could happen in three days.

This was the only thought that was running through Regina's head.

Three days.

Three days when all she could think about was the feeling of his lips on hers and how it just feel so _right_.

Three days.

The woman groaned. God, it was absolute torture.

* * *

Someone entered his tent and shook his shoulder in order to wake him.

Robin merely groaned.

"Come on lover boy, some of us still have a real job to do you know." John chuckled,

"Coming." grunted Robin and John laughed.

"Oh no I'm not going to fall for that ! I've known you since we are children and this only mean you'll just fall asleep again the minute I'll stop talking to you !"

Robin groaned again.

John sighed, then a smirk lifted up his face.

"Fine. Fine..." then, "But isn't it that fair maiden of yours I can see from here ?"

The effect was immediate. Robin got up, eyes wide opened while stilll fill with sleep and in front of John's laughters, he frowned.

"That's not funny." he mumbled but his bestfriend didn't stop.

"Oh I assure you it is, my friend."

"No, it is not. Regina can't know who I really am. Not now."

John sobbered and sat up next to his leader,

"You do know that if you explained her the whole story, she might be able to understand."

Robin shook his head sadly.

"You really like her, don't you ?"

"I do." murmured Robin, frowning in front of the admission, "I really do, John."

Three days.

How will he hold on for three days when all he wanted was to take her in his arms and kissed those beautiful lips of hers until they forget until their own names ?

Three days.

* * *

Regina was still in her chambers when she heard a knock.

"Come in."

A young servant entered and bowed respectuously,

"Your Majesty, the King wishes to see you."

Regina swore her heart stopped.

No.

"Now ?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and got up.

"Fine." she whispered, "Tell the King I will be here shortly."

The servant nodded and left. Regina waited for him to be gone before she let her head fall on her hands, trying to resume her heart to beat at a normal pace.

Surely he couldn't want _that _at this hour of the day, could he ?

Tears came into her eyes and she felt panic took over her. No. She was the Queen now. It was time to act like one and not the scared girl she had been until now.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and knocked. Leopold was there, studying some papers.

"You wished to see me, my Lord ?" she was actually proud her voice was firm.

Leopold looked up and looked at her for a few seconds, before getting up and walking toward her. She froze and stiffened.

"You truly are a beautiful woman, Regina."

And Regina tensed even more because she had been said those very words the night before, and while it had made her heart beat faster then, it only made her want to trhow up and run now.

"Is this why you wanted to see me ?"

He chuckled.

"Of course not. I wanted to talk to you about Snow."

Regina frowned and asked before she could think,

"Is she alright ?"

And the genuine concern in her own voice surprised and confused her.

"You've made quite an impression on her last evening."

"How's that ?" her eyes widened,

"She can't talk about anything else but that Queen you taled her about, who deserved hapiness." Regina froze. Couldthis child never keep her mouth closed for God's sake ? But there was no way Leopold could have understand she was talking about herself.

"Well, I always had a lot of imagination."

Leopold sat back at his office.

"Would you mind being the one to tale her her bedtime stories from now on ?"

Regine let out a breath she didn't remember having taken.

"That's why you wanted to see me ?"

He nodded and she thought she would die from relief.

"Of course." Then she bowed, "My Lord." and was ready to leave when she heard his voice,

"And you are expected in my chambers tonight."

Regina froze instantly and her heart stopped.

"You have wife duties to fullfill."

Regina clenched her fist so hard it hurt herself.

And left.

Finally allowing tears to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

The day spent quickly and before she even knew it, she found herself in Snow's chambers. She entered and the child was waiting for her, a huge smile lighted up her young face.

Regina couldn't help but smile back.

"Regina ! I was waiting for you ! I asked father if you could be the one telling me bedtime stories because yours are sooo much better than his and I want to know what happened to the Queen and-"

"Snow !" chuckled Regine despite herself, "Take a breath."

The child giggled,

"Sorry. It's just ... I've waited all day for it !"

"So I've heard." smiled the Queen, settling by her side on the bed. "So ... Where did I stop ?"

"The Queen and the man with the lion tattoo had separated but not before he convinced her to meet again the day after !"

Regina smiled again, seeing the obvious interest of the girl.

"Well... Let's see ..."

"Did they see each other again ?"

"They did." smiled Regina. "The next day the Queen left the Castle and started to head toward the tavern, when they said they would meet again, but ..."

"But what ? Did something happened ?"

Regina smiled mischeviously.

"Well... he surprised her."

"How ?"

"By showing at the exact place where they had parted way the day before."

Snow smiled.

"And then, the man took her hand in his and the Queen could have sworn her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her head..."

"Where did he take the Queen ?"

Regina smiled.

"Well, in order to surprise her, the man had prepared a wonderful picninc in the forest."

"It must have been so beautiful..." whispered Snow, eyes shining and Regina softened.

"It was ..."

"I'll ask father to take you out on a picnic !" exclaimed the girl, clasping her hands joyously and Regina left her daydream, frowning.

"No !"

"Why ?" asked a puzzled Snow,

"Because your father is a very busy man, Snow. And I don't like picnincs that much."

She saw the child was ready to say something and hurried to add,

"Don't you want to know what happened next ?"

"Of course I do !"

"Well... They had a wonderful night where the Queen learnt that not only the man with the lion tatto was charming, but he also had spirit and humor."

"But did they kiss ?"

"Do you think they should kiss at that point of the story ?"

"YES !" exclaimed Snow,

"Well, I think I can do something for you then..." whispered Regina, tapping the child's nose playfully and Snow giggled, scrunching it slightly. "At one point during their night, the man started to giglle and it scared the hell out of the Queen for she did not wish to screw this night up."

"What has she done ?"

"Nothing." smiled softly Regina, "Just some cream at the corner of her mouth. She tried to remove it but he only chuckled harder and offered to do it."

"Oh..."

"When his fingers touch her face so tenderly, the Queen's heart started pounding in her head again and she lost the last resolves she had... The man murmured to her that she was beautiful while stroking every part of her he could ge this hands on before leaning in slowly, giving her one last chance to back away..."

"And ?"

"She didn't. And when his lips touched hers in such a tender way, she swore to God she felt alive for the very first time in years...

She trailed off , lost in thoughts but Snow tugged at her hand impatiently,

"What happened next ?"

"They kissed. And kissed. And kissed again. The Queen would have wanted to stay this way forever but she knew she couldn't, and he did too. So, eventually, they made their way back to the castle, kissing again, and again and again until they really had to separate."

"Did they planned another encounter ?"

"They did. Three days after."

"THREE DAYS ?" exclaimed Snow, "Couldn't it be the day after ? I don't like to wait."

The Queen chuckled.

"Fine dear. But you'll have to sleep now."

Snow nodded happily and before Regina left her toom, she asked sleepily.

"Regina ?"

"Yes,"

"Your story, does it end well ?"

Regina felt her heart stopped.

"I don't know yet, Snow." she breathed,

"I hope the Queen will get her hapiness with the man with the lion tattoo..." she mumcled sleepily.

"I do hope so too..." whispered the Queen sadly.

Then she left Snow's room and fear crept inside of her again. She didn't want to go to Leopold. She didn't want him to do that to her.

God she hated this life.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

But crying was not not an option anymore.

So she straigtened her shoulders and gritted her teeth.

One day he would pay for that,

She'd make sure of it.

* * *

Regina had barely left her room when she encountered a young servant,

"Can I help you ?" she asked,

"The King asked me to accompagny you to his Chambers."

She froze and chuckled darkly.

Had she mentionned that she hated her life ?

* * *

The merry men was throwing a big party after they manage to steal from the Sheriff for the people of Notthingham but Little John noticed something was off with his bestfriend and excused himself, getting up in order to walk toward him.

"Robin ?"

Their leader jumped and smiled before he said,

"We did a great job, didn't we ?"

John chuckled,

"Oh yes we did ! That Sheriff didn't have time to understand what was happening to him !"

Robin smirked but was still playing with his fork.

"Are you worried about Marian ?" asked John and Robin's eyes widened.

"Marian ?"

"Now that we stole the Sheriff once again, she is not safe there anymore, we'll have to arrange her coming."

"Yes, I suppose we do." answered Robin but his mind was elsewhere and John had a certain idea where.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you ?"

Robin blushed,

"Am not."

"Why don't you go and see her ?"

"Because she is not waiting for me."

"And ?"

"And I don't even know where to find her !"

John smirked.

"And since when did that stopped you, my friend ?"

Robin chuckled and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"Let's enjoy our feast, little John."

* * *

Regina left the King's chambers, tears rolling down her cheeks, softly rubbing her wrists when dark blue marks were already forming and tugging at her dress in hope to erase the disgusting feeling of him on her.

Of course she had tried to resist and fight him off her as soon as he started.

But she was never strong enough.

A sob took her and she swore to herself,

One day she _will_ be strong enough.

* * *

Robin walked toward the castle without really thinking about it. He missed her. It had only been days since he knew her and it might sound crazy but still, he missed her. Badly. And that wass the weirdest thing he had ever felt.

Robin was ready to leave, sighing when he heard it, a sob. Mufled, but still. He walked closer to it and his heart stopped for a few seconds when he let himself recognize the woman who was crying silently, knees under her chin, eyes closed.

"Regina ?" he breathed and she froze, looking up with two terrified brown eyes.

"Robin ?"

Her voice was broken and in two seconds, he was by her side, kneeling. He laid tentatively his hands on her shoulders and when she leant into his touch, he let out a breath of relief that she wasn't rejected him and let herself brought her way to his arms, where he squeezed her hard, promising again and again that he was there, and that she would be ok.

Regina didn't understand the half of what was going on. Truth be told ? She didn't even know if this all wasn't some kind of a dream.

She was so tired. And so heartbroken. And so alone.

But she didn't care right now and lost herself more in Robin's embrac.

"You smell like forest."" she half sobbed and he chuckled before his voice took a serious tone.

"What happened to you, Regina ?"

"I ..." she tried but couldn't get the words out of her mouth, "I can't. Please, just don't leave me."

Robin laid his head on hers and whispered,

"Never."

Then he craddled her against his chest and his decision was taken.

Damn the consequences.

And then, all happened like in a blur, Regina dreamt she was carrying in two strong and warm arms and lead away ffrom this life she couldn't leave anymore.

But this was all a dream anyway.

* * *

**A/N : Here it is my friend ! :) Hope you liked it ! **

**For the ones of you that wondered, it is true that Robin and Regina are falling for each other quickly and I'm sorry if some could thing it is too quick, but keep on mind that this is before Regina was fully evil and before everything that happened so they were still young and the choice was still in front of them to take it and being happy !**

**More Outlaw Queen scenes from now on my friends ! And angst is coming ... ;)**

**Love you all ! :)3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here chapter 4 my friends, hope you'll like it ! :) **

**Just wanted to say that you're the best of all, and I love you so much ! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT ! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Regina opened her eyes again, she is in an unknown place and she gasped, trying to get up but something is preventing her. She looked and realized it was more like someone.

Robin was there, his hand on hers, asleep on the bed and she couldn't help a small smile to light up her face, despite the worry.

"Robin." she called softly and he groaned.

Then, something seemed clicked for his eyes opened wide and fall on her,

"You're awake !" he exclaimed and she smiled shyly while he straighten and cupped her cheeks, stroking it with his thumbs. "You're awake." he resumed and Regina smiled, before he leant in and kissed her tenderly.

"Where am I ?" she asked then,

"Sherwhood forest." she frowned and he added, "You're safe, I promise." Robin's eyes darkened, "I found you in the castle courtyard, crying." Regina paled and he took her hand, "What happened there ?"

The woman looked down.

"I can't."

"Who are you, Regina ?" he finally asked after some seconds of silence, and she closed her eyes.

"It's complicated."

"I've got all my time."

She looked up, meeting his blue, oh so blue eyes and finally opened the mouth.

"I'm the Queen." she only breathed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Snow was walking along the corridors, happily humming, heading toward Regina's chambers. She knocked but entered when she received no answer.

"Regina ?" asked the girl,

Nothing.

"Regina ?" she said again, frowning.

Snow was a child, but a clever one. The bed had not been slept in and her things were still in the state they were the day before...

Something was not right.

Snow shivered and ran straight to her father, worried about this woman she had always looked up to.

* * *

Regina looked down, bracing herself for rejection, but none come. When she looked up, Robin just looked ... _confused. _

"Why didn't you tell me ?" he asked,

She swallowed the sob that wanted to come out.

"I never wanted to be Queen."

Her eyes widened at her own admission, but Robin was studying her closely.

"But that is not answering my question."

"I don't really know why." she breathed because really, she can't tell him about Tinkerbell and her prophecy just now. "Maybe because I knew you wouldn't even talk to me if I did... And I needed someone to see pas the Queen, I wanted someone to see Regina, just Regina."

For the first time since she had started to speak, Robin's eyes softened and he took her hand, squeezing it.

"Regina is the most beautiful, _stunning _person I've ever met." he whispered and a tear escaped her eyes.

"No one ever gave her her chance."

It was wrong. A certain stable boy did, and died for it. But she couldn't talk about _him _either.

It was too soon.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry, Robin." she breathed weakly, "For what it's worth."

Robin sighed again, deeply.

"I understand why you did it." he finally said and she let out a breath she didn't remember having taken.

"Do you ?"

"Yes." then, "Because I too, have something I hid from you."

"What is it ?"

Robin seemed hesitant.

"You can tell me." she said softly and when he looked up, she is just so beautiful with her dark and long hair messy around her beautiful paled face.

Robin can't help but smile tenderly and push back a strand of hair behind her ear.

Then, he sighed again.

"Have you heard about the Merry Men ?" he finally asked and she nodded, frowning slightly.

"Yes. They are thieves who are said to steal from the rich to give to the poor."

He looked at her expectantly,

"Do you know the name of their leader ?"

"Of course." she said, "This is Robin ..." but then, before she can finish, her eyes widened and stopped on him, "You are Robin Hood, aren't you ?"

He looked down.

"Please, let me explain the whole story."

* * *

Snow had watched her father order knights and rescue searchs for the Queen all morning but still, at lunch time, she was troubled.

"I'll find her, Snow."

The child looked up and smiled at her father,

"I am just so worried."

"Regina will be return to you, even if this is the last thing I do."

Snow frowned because she could feel it,

She was missing something.

* * *

Regina's eyes widened but she said nothing and Robin's heart stopped.

"Are you afraid of me ?" he finally asked hesitantly and she studied him closely,

"No." she breathed, "Not at all."

Tears were shining in his kind blue eyes and she resumed,

"Because I know better than most that things aren't always what it seems."

"Oh, Regina." he whispered and in one second he is up, cupping her cheeks in his warm hands and kissing her passionately.

When they separated, he stroke her cheeks, settling by her side.

"What do you say," he started, "That we go outside take lunch and while we eat, I tell you my story and you tell me yours."

She flinched and he felt it,

"You can trust me, Regina."

Regina's eyes searched for his eyes and she was silent for a long time before she nodded slightly.

"Great." whispered Robin and he got up, offering her a hand she took gladly.

* * *

Rumplestiskin was looking from a tree ahead as the two adults settled by the fire and his eyes widened when he saw his pupil lean into the man's hold on her body.

Something was wrong.

He had only go for a few days and once back, learnt that Regina was missing from the castle.

Now, he found her with a man.

The man in question raised a hand to pick some food and the Dark One gasped,

A lion tatoo.

There was a lion tatoo on his wrist.

A fucking lion tatoo and he knew what that meant.

"Tinkerbell." hissed Rumplestiskin and his eyes shone with pure anger before he disapeared.

The fairy knew he was there before he could speak.

"Well, good morning, Dark One." she said, turning around.

"What have you done ?" hissed Rumplestiskin,

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." she said lightly and the imp took a deep breath.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, fairy." he said with venom but Tinkerbell stood high. "I am speaking about Regina."

"What about her ?"

"You know of the prophecy."

"Of course I do, _imp_." her eyes were shining with anger and hatred. "_I_ forseen it." then she walked toward him a little, "A powerful sorceress with the most resilient heart will be shown two ways in life. One of evil, loss and gried ; the other of happiness, love and good. She will be tested at numerous time but fate will send her a man with a lion tatoo that will be her salvation. No matter her choice, this woman is destined to be the greatest witch of all, be it in darkness or light." she recited.

"What have you done ?"

"I offered her this choice." said Tink. "And she took it."

"We'll see about that ..." said angrily Rumplestiskin.

"Yes, we shall see." answered the fairy. "But I must warn you," Tink said, "For I am not letting you taking her down to darkness."

Rumplestiskin sneered,

"I wasn't expecting less of you."

He giggled madly and she straighten up,

"Until we meet again, Tinkerbell."

And then, he was gone and the fairy took a deep breath, letting go of her composure, her brows frowning in worry.

She'll do everything in her power to stop Regina for falling into the darkness,

_Everything. _

* * *

"How did you become Queen ?" Robin finally asked and she tensed.

Was she ready to talk about Daniel without crumbling down ? Regina tooka deep breath.

"This," she started, "is a story of heartbreak."

He frowned but took her hand again and she felt her skin tingle where his hand was.

"You can talk to me."

Regina looked up and gave him a little smile, her brown eyes full of pain and at the same time, of a new hope she had not felt for such a long time now...

"My mother always wanted me to become a Queen." she finally said, "She wasn't the warmest mother and I think I always have been nothing but a disapointment to her." Robin frowned then, because how could someone not be proud to call this stunning woman one's daughter ? "We had a stable boy," she swallowed and tears filled her eyes suddenly, "His name was Daniel."

Seeing tears in her eyes was killing him and before he could really think it through, his right arm circled her waist, bringing her back to him, by instinct only. That was what scared him the most ; he couldn't think when she was around. Regina leant a little against his hold, opening her mouth again.

"I told you earlier no one ever gave Regina a chance. This was not true, he did." her voice broke, "He saw the person I was and loved me for _me_, not the woman he wanted me to be."

"What happened ?"

"My mother decided to marry me off to the King, after I saved his daughter. I was devastated. So I ran to Daniel and we decided to run away together, because really, I didn't need any of the jewels of the crown. All I needed was him."

He let her time.

"The night we were to leave, my mother came."

Robin closed his eyes and tighten his hold on her.

"I tried to explain to her and ..." her voice broke again, "I thought... But she took out his heart and crushed it. Right in front of my eyes." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Daniel died because he made the mistake of loving me." brown eyes met blue,

"I am so sorry, Regina." and his voice was hoarse because knowing all the pain she had been under is affecting him so badly. "How did your mother know ?"

She chuckled darkly.

"The King's daughter, Snow, had surprised us on one night and I asked her to not tell anyone." she snuggled closer to his chest, "Let's just say my mother knew how to manipulate people. A child didn't stand a chance."

Robin was about to ask what happened to her mother but Regina whispered,

"I hated her, Robin. I hated her so bad ..." a sob took her, "She was only a child ! She was only a child but I ... I couldn't ..."

He hushed,

"This is a human reaction, Regina. You just lost the person you loved above everything else."

She looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're not disgusted by me ?"

"Not in the slightest, you silly woman." he breathed and leant his forehead on hers.

They were silent for a few seconds then and Regina's hand went stroking Robin's chest tenderly before she opened the mouth.

"What happened to you, Robin ?"

He sighed.

"I was a nobleman, once." her eyes widened and he receded slightly, but kept her in his arms. "My father was murdered." he finally said.

"I am so sorry..."

"He was a good man." Robin only said, eyes lost faraway.

"I'm sure he was." she said softly, "What happened ?"

"After King Richard went in order to fight the Crusade, Prince John took over the kingdom, and helped by the Sherif of Notthingham, they started stole the money from the people and hurt them in every kind of ways. My father acted on it and confronted the Prince on his actions." he stopped, "The Prince's men killed him and dishonoured our family."

"But that's not fair !" she exclaimed and a sad smile lited up his face.

Robin cupped her cheek once again and she leant into his hold, making him smile.

"No, it isn't." he finally said, "And I decided to act at my turn, and avenge my father's death."

"That's how you became Robin Hood ?"

He nodded.

"I dedicated myself in restoring everything the Prince and his Sherif had stolen. I was engaged by then, but broke that engagement. Soon enough, a few men came with me, then a little more and soon, we all became a family." he looked around him in the for now empty camp. "They are my brothers."

"The merry men." she breathed and her eyes are soft and understanding.

"Would you like to meet them ?" he asked, hoping to lighten the discussion and she smiled, but tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. "Don't worry, they'll love you." he whispered, taking her hand in his and laying a small kiss on the inside of her wrist. HIs eyes darkened once again then, and Regina didn't understand why. "Regina, I have one last question..."

"What it it ?"

"The King," his jaw set and his blue eyes were shining with dark fury, "Did he ... Did he touch you without your agreement ? Was he the one who did those marks on your wrists ?"

She looked down and that was all the answer Robin needed. She felt him tense.

"Robin..."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill him." he growled.

She looked up at the dark edge in his voice and her heart warmed that he was this concerned about her. She laid a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Because I am here and safe."

HIs eyes met hers.

"You're never getting back there."

"Robin..."

"No, Regina. I can't." he cupped her cheeks again, a desesparation in his eyes, "I can't, knowing he ..." Robin shook his head, "You shouldn't have to be treated this way. You should be worship, court and love ! You deserve everything a man can offer you ! You deserve love and hapiness..." his thumb wiped a tear that had escaped her eyes, "And I could so easily fall in love with you..." he whispered and her heart roamed in her chest.

She thougth of freedom, of hopes, of love, of all the possibilities that was ahead of her.

But then she thought of Snow and the relationship they had built, she thought of the danger she placed Robin under.

But when Regina locked her brown eyes when his blue ones, she can only murmured,

"It won't be easy."

"I don't care." he said again, leaning so their foreheads are stuck once again.

"It will be dangerous. It will place everyone here in danger for Leopold will stop at _nothing _to have me back."

He shook his head,

"I don't care. I'll protect you. I'll protect everyone."

Regina's hand came stroking his chest, right where his heart was thumping against her hand and she opened the mouth, taking her decision in a matter of seconds.

"I'll stay, Robin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi dearies,**

**First of all, thank you for this amazing support you're giving me, you guys are EXTRAORDINARY ! :D **

**And also, today is my dear friend's birthday ... So **_**Anny Rodrigues**_** HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL ! Love you so, so much and I hope you'll have an **_**amazing **_**day, and enjoy your day ! This chapter is for you ! ( and your OS is coming too... ;) ) LOVE YOU GIRL 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'll stay, Robin."

His eyes lightened and he cupped her cheeks,

"Will you ?"

She nodded and a sob escaped her mouth while he grinned, before kissing her tenderly.

Someone cleared its throat behind them and they receded, Regina blushing and Robin chuckling nervously.

"Hello , Little John."

Regina finally looked up and saw a man, with a beard and kind brown eyes in front of her. Robin got up and she got up too. He took her hand and squeezed it before they walked toward the man.

"John, let me introduce to you to Regina." he looked tenderly at the woman, "She will stay with us, from now on."

John smiled and took Regina's free hand, laying a kiss on it, which made her giigle and Robin rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Milady."

"Please, it is just Regina."

The man smiled,

"Then, it is a pleasure to meet you, _just _Regina."

She smiled back.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Robin's smile could have lighted up the whole forest as he brought her back to him, laying his arm on her shoulders.

From where he was, Rumplestiskin was frowning, looking at the scene in front of him.

Damn that fairy.

He had been so close.

_So _close.

Then, he sneered and disapeared.

* * *

Regina and Robin were walking around the forest, hand in hand and both smiling like lovesick teenagers. Robin had introduced her to all his merry men, and they all have been ecstatic to meet her, and learn their leader finally found someone.

"Are you happy ?" he asked, and she looked up and Robin swore he had to blink from the radiant smile she gave him.

"I am." she leant in and kissed his lips,"I am, Robin."

Robin's blue eyes were shining with something she couldn't quite name yet. His hands raised and cupped her cheeks, stroking it with his thumbs before they came threading through her hair, pulling her head toward him.

"And this is only the beginning..." he smiled, all dimples showing, before leaning in and kissing her once again. He used his hands on her hair to tilt her head and deepened the kiss, which had her moan and he groaned at the sound, bringing her even closer to him.

"Robin !" screamed a male voice and the outlaw sighed, leaning his forehead on Regina's. "Can you bring your arse back here ?"

Regina chuckled.

"Sorry for the rudeness milady," added John, "I'm not use to ladies in camp." he cleared his throat, "Robin, can you bring your little backside over here,_ please_ ?"

This time had Regina laughed out loud and Robin's eyes darkened, leaning into her lips once again.

"Robin..." she breathed in between heated kisses, "You... Should..."

"I know." he sighed, taking her lips with his once more. "Take your time." he whispered and pecked her lips, "This is your home, now."

She smiled, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Regina was walking around the forest, back to the camp, smiling softly to herself.

"You seem quite fine, I must admit dearie."

She jumped and her heart stopped and she froze before turning around,

"You !" she said, eyes wide open,

"Me, indeed." he chuckled.

"Where have you been ?" she asked, frowning.

The Dark One walked toward her.

"Here. And there."

Regina was slightly tense. He was making her uneasy.

She knew what was coming.

"So, Regina, when will this masquerade end ?" she took a deep breath, "When are you going back to the Castle and our lessons ? "

Regina's heart stopped and then, she took a decision.

This was her time.

Her time to finally stand and take her own decisions.

"Never." she said, straigtening her shoulders.

Rumple had the decency to widen his eyes, but he resumed, chuckling.

"You're kidding, right ? You can't seriously been thinking about staying..." he looked around with disdain, "_Here._"

"I am."

"But think of how powerful you could become !" he tried desperately and she shook her head,

"I am sorry, but I am not interested anymore."

And she chuckled because she had not realized how much she meant this until saying it our loud.

"Excuse me ?"

"I am sorry, Rumple. Goodbye."

Then, just like that, just like she _could _turn her back on him this way, she started to walk away, but the Dark Once would not let his only chance to see his son again walk away.

"Think about Daniel !" he screamed then and she stopped, frozen. When Regina turned around, unshed tears are filling her eyes. "You could bring him back."

She swallowed.

"Daniel is dead." and her voice broke, "He would not have wanted me to live this way."

And then, she was gone for good.

Once alone, Rumplestiskin stayed shocked for a few seconds, before a scream of rage escaped him and he lost it when he thought having heard a laugh that sounded a lot like the one of a certain fairy...

"This is not gonna happen." he straigthen, "Laugh while you still can, Tinkerbell."

Rumple waved his hand and appeared in a castle, dark and cold. He knew what was keeping Regina's hopes alove, it was the archer. And the imp knew he couldn't kill him, Regina would never forgive him, and this would be useless. But, he could get someone else to kill all of her hopes, and then kill him.

"The Dark One, in my Castle ?" asked a voice and the imp sneered.

"Last I heard, this was still your brother's castle, John."

He turned around and the man was sneering back.

"What brings you here ?"

"I have a deal for you. One that you'll find very interesting I am sure."

The man frowned.

"What could you possibly want that I might take benefice of ?"

"You have a woman that is of a very strategic advantage to me."

"Pray tell."

"Maid Marian."

The Prince's eyes widened.

"Why should I agree ?"

"I heard she was once betrothed to Robin Hood."

Anger and hater invaded the Prince's eyes.

"True. But she is now the Sheriff's fiancée."

Rumplestiskin chuckled impatiently.

"Forget about that. Give the girl to me."

"And what could you possibly offer me that is worth upsetting my most loyal man ?"

The Dark One sneered,

"I can give you Robin Hood."

The Prince John's eyes widened, before he started smirking.

"Let's say you have a deal."

* * *

Regina came back to the camp and Robin glimpsed her, he couldn't help but stare, stopping what he was doing. John saw it, chuckled and shoved his shoulder gently,

"Earth is calling Robin."

"She is beautiful, isn't she ?" he said dreamily and only blushed when John laughed out loud.

"You already are hit very hard, aren't you my friend ?" Robin nodded, his eyes never wavering from her. "More than when you were with Marian ?"

Robin sighed and finally looked over to John,

"This was totally different. God, we were so young by then ..." he chuckled and shook his head, "But this, with Regina, this is so different ..." he looked over to the woman in front of them, who was currently speaking with some merry men. "I can't really explain it, John. It just happened. This is the most intense feeling I've ever experienced..."

John whistled in awe and said,

"Then follow your heart, my friend."

Regina turned around and smiled shyly, feeling Robin's eyes on her. Their eyes locked, blue into brown as Robin uttered his next words in a breath,

"I really intend to."

* * *

When later, Regina made her way back to them, John chuckled and clapped his bestfriend's shoulder,

"I should probably get going."

And then, he winked at Regina who smiled gently and walked toward Robin, leaning toward the barriers he was behind.

"So..."

"So ?" he replied, smiling.

"I do have one question." and her eyes were shining with mischief.

"What is it, my Queen."

"Well, I have nowhere to sleep."

"You can sleep with me."

Her eyes widened and Robin's too, before he blushed and said hurriedly,,

"No ! That's not ... What I meant was ..." he ran a hand through his hair, "Not that I don't want to but I ..." a frustrated sound escaped his lips and she chuckled before he took her hand, "Just that you can sleep in my tent."

She smiled and leant in,

"Is that an offer, Hood ?"

He smirked and leant toward her too,

"Perhaps it is. What do you say, my Queen ?"

"Deal." she smiled and he looked at her lips, before crashing his mouth on hers.

A few men whistled and they receded, a faint blush on both of their cheeks.

"I suppose we'll have to get used to that."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

He jumped the barrier and took her in his arms. And with her snuggled in his embrace, it just felt like nothing bad could ever happen to them.

Which was wrong anyways.

* * *

From the Castle of King Leopold, a little child was walking along the corridors before entering the Queen's room. Snow's green eyes were shining with unshed tears as she walked in the room. She missed Regina terribly and despite her father's reassurances of finding the Queen, Snow was slowly losing hope.

Was she fine ?

Was she alone ?

Was she safe ?

Was she scared ?

Snow sighed and went along the book in the shelf, smiling when she saw her favourite one. She tried to take it, but laid it fall and sighed, before almost putting it back, but the child froze. Something was behind. Snow hesitated a few seconds before her curiosity won over,

This could help on finding Regina.

She took the small notebook and took a deep breath, hesitating once again before she opened it and her heart stopped.

_March, 17th_

_Dear diary;_

_Today had been a strange day indeed. One of the worst since _it _happened. I became Queen. But all I could thinking of was Daniel, and how terribly I missed him, how he should have been here with me instead of this old man and-_

Snow closed the book, breathing fast.

This was not just a book.

This was Regina's diary.

After a few minutes, Snow sat on the floor, and began reading.

* * *

**A/N : One fluffy chapter all for you my friends, but don't forget, it's like they say , the calm before the storm ... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi dearies,**

**So sorry I'm late on everything again... Hope you can forgive me, I've got a lot going on in my life right now x) And chapter 100 ( I can't believe it *-* ) of The Queen and her thief is coming soon, I promise ! **

**Also, I won't be there until sunday ... Sorry ! :/**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT ! 3 **

**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend **_**Saori-Luna **_**because I learnt it was her birthday on monday ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL ! ( sorry for the late ;) ) **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The days passed and the weeks and soon enough, it was now an entire month since Regina's arrival and the merry men was holding a feast to celebrate the day. As she was sat on the log, watching the men dance joyously, Regina couldn't help but worry. Will Scarlett - one of the men - had spotted the King's guards not too far away and Regina had glimpse Robin's worry, even if he tried to hide it.

"Something's wrong, m'lady ?" murmured a voice and she shivered, before a smile broke out and she turned toward him, all blue eyes and dimple smile.

"I was just thinking."

Robin frowned and sat by her side, bringing her to him.

"Don't worry, Regina. The King won't find you. I promise."

She closed her eyes and leant into his hold.

He could so easily read into her.

"You won't let me go, will you ?"

Robin receded and cupped her cheeks, his eyes shining with a fire she still had never seen in his eyes.

"Never." he breathed and brought his mouth to hers possessively. Regina moaned despite of herself and her hands clutched at his jacket while they got lost in each other.

When they receded, he gave her a small smile and took her hand,

"Would milady grant me this dance ?" he bowed as the music grew slower and she chuckled, taking his hand.

"With great pleasure."

They both got up and John, who was a little away from them, smiled softly seeing the love that was so clear to see between them as Robin held her tenderly against him and she snuggled close to his chest.

"They look so bloody happy." said a voice that made John jumped before he looked over, finding the young Will Scarlett.

"They are." answered the man. "You will be too, when you find a fine lady."

Will only smiled and clasped John's shoulder, moving toward the fire again.

On their side, Robin relished in having the woman he knew he was falling in love with, snuggled against him.

But then a thought cross his mind,

"Do you sometimes regret your old life ? "

Regina froze and receded. And for the first time since they knew each other, Robin couldn't read her face.

"Are you serious ?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"No ! That's not what I meant !" he took a deep breath, and a now curious expression was on her eyes, "I meant ... the comfort of the castle while we're leaving in the woods for example, or having people to help you while you're on your own here and I sometimes wonder if-"

But Regina didn't let him time to finish his ramble as she went on tip toes and kissed him.

Robin's hands gripped her waist and he kissed back, with equal favor before they receded and he leant his forehead on hers.

"Is that clear enough for you ?" she only said and he smiled, bringing her even closer. " Back then, I may have had servants, and beautiful dresses and comfortable bed," she started and her hand rose, stroking his cheek tenderly, "But I was so alone, Robin." He leant on her hand and they seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone. "Here, I found safety, I found friends..." she hesitated then, brown eyes shining with uncertainty. "I found you."

Robin smiled.

"Well, to be fair, your Majesty, _I_ found _you_." she chuckled, "Never seen such a clumsy woman before ..."

"Oh," she teased, "So you've seen plenty of women before me ? "

She raised an eyebrow and he blushed.

"No ! Just ..." then he saw the teasing light in her stare and growled, "You teasing thing."

She laughed and laid her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent that was of forest and so _him_.

She felt so safe.

* * *

Robin and Regina were still dancing one against each other when John came and cleared his throat. Regina right away saw the worried look on the man's face and she knew Robin could too as he tensed by her side.

"Robin." started John. "We have a problem."

"The King's guards ?" he asked, jaw set and bringing Regina even closer to him.

"No." breathed John. "Marian."

And Regia frowned, before she saw Robin paled suddenly.

Who the hell was this woman ?

* * *

Robin had reunited his merry men and Regina came too, she wanted to know, wanted to understand why the man she was falling for seemed so preoccupied about the fate of another woman.

She was not jealous.

"Rumors has it that Prince John offered Maid Marian's hand to the Sheriff." started Robin in a very serious voice and gasps and whispers could be heard. "We have to go and bring her to safety. We already owe her much and it is my fault if she is in this situation. Are you with me ? "

"YES !" screamed the men and Robin smiled proudly.

"We'll leave at dawn, then."

Robin left and walked past her without even seeing her. Regina froze and swallowed the lump in her throat , fear gripping her heart suddenly.

But she held her head high and entered his tent in the more regal way she could muster.

"Robin ?" she asked soflty and the man jumped , his eyes widened and then he ran toward her and took both of her hands on his.

"Oh Regina, I am sorry." he started and she didn't know what to think. "I can't imagine what you must be thinking at the moment."

She swallowed and opened the mouth.

"Who is she ?"

Robin sighed and brought her close to his chest, nuzzling her neck and laying a small kiss there before receding.

"She is no threat, Regina."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She was afraid.

So afraid.

Robin sighed again and took her hand in his again, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"It is a long story that I promise I'll tell you." she looked down and he tilited her chin, searching for her eyes, "Just trust in me, Regina." he breathed and tears shone in her eyes, despite of her, "Trust in me to come home to you."

She swallowed.

"I want to come with you." she breathed and he chuckled gently before his voice took a very serious tone.

"No way."

"Why not ?"

Robin stroke her cheeks tenderly and she put a hand where his was.

"Because I can't lose you." he whispered and the Queen's heart fastened. "Because I'd be in danger if you are, your safety is what matters the most to me and I could not concentrate with you there."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Will you be careful ?"

"Yes." he breathed and he must have been closer because she could feel his breath on her face,

"Will you come back to me ?" she breathed weakly and Robin didn't answer with words but leant in and his mouth crashed on hers. She whimpered and answered his kiss, before they receded and their foreheads were stuck,

"I promise."

* * *

Regina was pacing in the camp since Robin and his men left. He had kiss her lips and hold her for a long moment, as if he could never see her again and that scared her more that she cared to admit. John had come after him, hugging her briefly, murmuring in her ear "I'll take care of him." that made her smile weakly and then, they were gone.

And now she was pacing.

And pacing.

* * *

Midday.

_Nothing._

End of the afternoon.

_Nothing._

Regina paced and paced and thought she was becoming mad with worry.

She had prepared a tent for Marian, because obviously this one couldn't share Robin's. The place by Robin's side was laready taken and she didn't intend to let him go.

And then,

She heard noises behind her and turned around, slowly. The men were coming back.

_Robin_ was coming back.

A woman was at his side but Regina barely notice her as Robin spotted her and he ran to her, before engulfing her in one of those hugs she loved so much.

Regina closed her eyes so she couldn't see Marian frowns behind her, but when she receded, Robin's blue eyes were tired and weary. And she noticed something was wrong.

"You're hurt !" she screamed, seeing blood on his cheek and shoulder.

"I am fine." he breathed and hold her close to him once more and Regina knewthat it had been harder that what he expected, that he probably almost didn't make it and that was the reason why he was holding on to her like there was no tomorrow.

Then Robin let her go and took her hand, laying a small kiss on it before leading her to where a very puzzled woman was standing.

All olive skin, dark eyes and dark hair.

_Oh._

So Robin did have a type.

The outlaw cleared his throat and Regina focused again.

"Regina, meet Marian a ..." he hesitated, "An old friend of mine." and the brown eyes of said Marian widened but Robin resumed, "Marian, meet Regina ;" she saw him ran a hand through his hair, "We are seeing each other."

And then, Regina noticed.

He was nervous.

It was the first time they had to put a name on their relationship. But it was clear enough as it was for Regina, she had abandon everything for him and he was risking everything for her.

Marian was now studying her and Regina couldn't help feeling at unease, so she took a deep breath and held her hand,

"I am enchanted to meet you."

Marian hesitated, then shook her hand.

"So am I."

Robin smiled but Regina has had her fair use of pretense and she could tell it right away.

Marian was all but enchanted to meet her.

* * *

"Robin ?" came a feminine voice and he turned around, smiling at the woman in front of him. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Anytime."

Marian took a step closer,

"Do you remember, that time when we escaped that boring tournament a few years ago ?"

Robin chuckled softly at the memory,

"Aye, I did. Your father was crossed with me for weeks after that."

She laughed,

"He said that you were nothing but a trouble maker." she chuckled fondly.

Robin's hand landed on her shoulder and Marian found it so very wrong. She was not one of his men ! She was Marian. _His _Marian.

What the hell happened ?

"Your father was a good man." he said asoftly, and his voice almost made her jump.

"He was. And he loved you very much."

Robin smiled softly,

"He was like a father to me."

Marian opened the mouth, ready to talk again, but the flap of his tent opened and Regina came in. Marian studied her, she _was _beautiful and by seeing the way Robin's eyes lighten upon seeing her, she could say he was already smitten.

But she wasn't afraid

She was Robin's true love.

He had once told her so.

"Regina," smiled the blue-eyed man, walking toward her and only then did Marian noticed that woman stuff were occupying the space.

"I ... " started Marian, "I will go."

"Do you remember where your tent is ?" asked softly Regina and Marain paled because Robin's arm is around Regina's waist, stroking the skin there and it made Marian want to throw up.

"Yes. Goodnight."

Once Marian gone, Regina turned around and the archer's blue eyes were laid on her tenderly.

"Could have I lost you today ?" she asked weakly, raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

Robin sighed but his voice was firm.

"Yes." Regina gasped and he kissed the place where a tear fell down. "But I promised to come home to you and I did, didn't I ? "

Regina stroked his now bandaged shoulder.

"What happened ?"

Robin sighed and took some steps back, sitting on the bed, tugging on Regina's hand so she settled on his lap.

"A trap." she swallowed. "When we get there, it seemed they were already waiting for us. A fight started right away and I managed to get to Marian, but ..." he stopped, seeing the look of absolute fear on her face. "Hey, I'm here."

She nodded and laid her face on his neck, inhaling on his forest scent.

"Please, go on."

"There was no way out. We were trapped inside the castle and for a moment there, I thought ..." his voice broke and he tighten his hold around her, "But all I could think about was you. And this promise I made you. And the fact that I wouldn't be able to hear your beautiful laugh, or look into thse amazing eyes of yours, or feel your soft body against moine, or even kiss you." he receded and cupped her cheeks, "And there was one thing I could not bear..."

"What ?" she breathed.

He stroke her cheeks and kissed her lips tenderly, letting himself enjoy the taste of her before he receded and the haze in her eyes made his heart beat faster.

Now was the moment.

"All I kept thinking was that I could not die before you know how I feel about you."

Her heart stopped.

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

"And what do you feel about me, Robin ? "

He smiled tenderly at her, blue eyes shining.

"I love you, Regina."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi dearies !**

**How are you ? Excited about toniht ? Well, **_**I **_**am ! But I learnt there will be no OQ scene ... :( You know, I start to feel like this first part will be aaaall over Emma and Emma and Emma again ( she is getting on my nerves since she ruined OQ ending, sorry ^^) and Elsa ( I really like her story BTW and I LOVE Anna ! ) and then, we'll have to wait for the second part of the season to have a **_**real **_**part on OQ ! AND I CAN'T WAAAAAIT ! :( Sorry I rambled ^^**

**Anyway, thank you all for your incredible support. 3 Really, I feel so lucky to have you. LOVE YOU ALL. 3**

**Hope you'll like this chapter ! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Her eyes widened.

"You... You ..." she tried but brown eyes are frantic and she can't think properly. Robin chuckled lovingly and cupped her cheeks , forcing her to look at him, and blue eyes met brown.

"I love you, Regina."

A gasp escaped her and a tear fall from her eyes. She closed her eyes before opening them again.

"I love you. I love you." he took a step closer, "I love you."

"I ... " But the words died on her mouth.

"You don't have to-"

"But I feel it !" Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Could she do this ?

Could she open up her heart again ?

This time, a happy smile lighted up her face and she opened the mouth,

"I love you too, Robin."

He chuckled happily and circled her waist, before spinning her around, again and again and she laughed at how silly he was being.

"Robin, let me down !" she squealed and he finally did, but their eyes met in an intense stare.

"I love you." she said because now that it was out, she couldn't stop the words from her mouth. "I love you !"

His smile could have lit up the whole tente as he brought her even closer to him.

"God Regina, I am so in love with you..."

And the next she knew, his lips were on hers and she smiled through the kiss before something changed and they were kissing passionately, tongues meeting and Regina moaned through the kiss, Robin fisted his hand through her hair before one hand came down and stroke the place just below her breast, and she moaned again.

They still had to pass that step.

They had not sleep together yet.

Robin had been every bits of a gentleman, holding her against him all night but never asking for more that she was willing to give.

But now, now she wanted him.

* * *

Rumplestiskin watched his crystal ball with evident disgust before waving it off and turning toward the man by his side.

"I thought we had a deal."

"You promised me Robin Hood."

" _After _I get what I wanted !" screamed the imp and John took a step back, "You screwed _everything _! Why did you try to trap him ?"

"The occasion was perfect."

The Dark One raised the hand and suddenly, the Prince was chocking, clutching at his neck.

"_Please..._"

But the imp frowned, before something came into his mind, and he let the man go.

"How was you so sure he'd come to save that Marian ?" asked Rumplestiskin, now curious.

"I ..." gasped John, searching for breath, " I can't remember if... if I told you, but they were to married, not so ... so long ago. I think Marian ... she never forgot him." spatted John with disdain.

Then, without warning, the Dark One giggled madly and ran toward his crystal ball, looking at Regina and Robin locked in each other's embrace before it showed him another woman , curled in her bed witht the eyes wide open.

"Perfect, dearie. Just perfect ..."

* * *

Without breaking their kiss, Regina took his hand and laid it on her breasts. Robin groaned and his fingers flexed.

"Regina..." his breathing was labored and she smiled. "We don't have to do that... I can wait."

She went on tip-toes and kissed him deeply, her hands clutching at his shirt.

"I don't want to wait, Robin." she receded a little and slowly, her hands came unbutonning her dress, before she let it all fall, letting herself naked. "I want _you_." Regina looked up shyly and was faced with his blue eyes so dark the blue was almost gone. And his eyes were drinking her in.

God.

She was marvel.

* * *

As it was her habit for some time now, the young Princess opened Regina's diary, tears in her green eyes.

It had been hard.

She knew everything.

She learnt that Regina had hated her at some point. She learnt Daniel was dead because of her. She learnt Regina hated her life and would have done anything to escape it, even taking magic lessons with the Dark One. She learnt she had ruined her life, her happy ending.

So, Snow had come to the conclusion that maybe, just _maybe_, Regina wasn't kidnapped.

But maybe she decided to leave.

The girl shook her head and opened the book again, she was nearly done.

_2 May,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened to me today. Something I could not tell if it was right or wrong. I almost fell to deat but someone saved me._

_A fairy._

_Tinkerbell, to be exact. _

* * *

"Regina ..." groaned Robin and hesitantly, she walked closer to him and laid a small kiss on his cheek, then his jaw, his neck. And this seemed to trigger something in the archer, for his hands fall on her waist and she shivered before she was in his embrace. He took her lips with his and kissed her fiercely, with all the desire she could feel burning inside of them.

Regina felt herself being backward without Robin breaking the kiss and soon, she felt the bed behind her legs and stopped. Robin stopped kissing her and stuck his forehead on hers.

"We can still stop..." he breathed but she could hear how affected he was. Could _feel _it against her stomach actually.

She smirked in answer and kissed him again, her hands finding their way to the hem of his shirt, before taking it off him and they stopped the kiss only a few seconds so Robin can take it off and soon, they were chest to chest. The former Queen let her hands traveled on his chest, getting used with the feel of him and Robin hummed his appreciation, closing his eyes slightly. But soon, she felt his hands raised from her waist and a gasp escaped her when one of his hands came landing on one of her breast, stroking, teasing.

"You're so beautiful..." he breathed, kissing a path down her neck and she tilted her head, letting him take charge, heart beating very fast. "You're ..." he kissed his way down to kiss the place just above her heart, "Stunning." Then, he raised and stole a kiss from her mouth. "In every ways."

Regina smiled lovingly and let herself laid on the bed, before taking his hand and bringing him on top of her, never once breaking eyes contact.

* * *

"Snow ?" came a voice and the girl hurried to hide the book.

"I am here, father."

The King soon arrived and smiled sadly, seeing his daughter curled up in Regina's bed.

"What are you doing here, child ?"

The girl looked down.

"I miss her." she breathed and tears shone in her green eyes.

"Oh Snow..."

The King sat by his daughter side and took her hand in his.

"I'll find her. I promise."

Snow smiled weakly and her father left, leaving her with one question in mind,

Did Regina _really_ wanted to be found ?

* * *

"Robin..." moaned Regina, arching her back on the bed under the archer's caress and his breathing was laboured, watching her become undone under his very hand. The man leant in and kissed her neck,never stopping the movement of his hand below. "I need you now..." she breathed and the man settled between her tighs finally and their eyes locked.

"Are you sure ?" he asked one last time because if she is not, not matter how aroused he is, no matter how much he wanted her. If she wanted him to stop, he would, in the second.

"Yes. I am." she breathed and her legs came circling his waist and then,

Robin was gone.

He groaned and lined himself up before finally becoming one with the woman who possessed his heart like no one ever did before.

Regina gasped and arched her back once again while Robin leant in and kissed her lips, their kiss lazy, loving, passionate ; before he started thrusting inside of her.

"Oh God ..."

Robin let his head fall on the crook of her neck, her hands circling his shoulders while their rythm was settled and soon, all that could be heard in the tent were moans and groans of pleasure.

* * *

Marian was curled up on her bed in this tent _Regina _had prepared for her.

She didn't understand.

Anything.

All those years, she had waited for Robin. Like they had said. She could still remember that day. That day when he had come to her, said he couldn't marry her but would always love her, because she was his _true love_. How could things change so much ?

_"Just..." he cupped her cheeks tenderly and wiped away the tears, "Just wait for me, Marian."_

_She closed her eyes and leant into his hold._

_"Robin..."_

_"Wait for me. I _need _to do this. But I promise you. I promise you we'll be 're my true love."_

_The woman smiled sadly and he leant in for a kiss._

Something wet on her cheeks made her leave her daydream and soon, Marian realized she was crying. Her hand then went on the necklace she always wore and at the end of it, was a ring.

_His _ring.

He couldn't have forgotten her. Surely he was too blinded by his lust for Regina, but now that she was here, she'd make him understand they were meant to be together. Resolute, Marian sat up and wiped her cheek, looing at the ring,

Yes.

She'd make him see what she has always seen.

* * *

She was so close... So very close ... Robin groaned above her and she closed her eyes, but soon, his mouth was kissing hers and he was hitting _that _point and ...

"Oh God ... Don't ever stop..." she breathed,

"Regina..." he moaned and she opened her eyes, seeing blue eyes darkened by pleasure and she felt his hand move from her waist to her arm, then her hand and he intertwined their fingers, leaning on it to thrust harder in a way that had them both gasping in pure pleasure. "I love you..."

And then, all they could see was stars, and blindind lights as they come together, each other's name on their mouth.

* * *

The young Princess could not sleep, so she pulled on her lamp, and took back Regina's diary. From some strange reason, the more she read it, the more she felt close to Regina. The more she understood how much she hated her, the more she loved her. Because she had ruined her hapiness, but she swore to God she would bring it back to her, even if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

Regina was lying against Robin's naked chest, a content smile on her face while he was stroking her shoulder lazily, kissing her hair from time to time, humming in appreciation for himself.

And then, Regina realized.

"I am so happy." Robin stopped drawing forms on her back and she looked up toward him, brown eyes shining happily. "With you."

Robin's eyes were shining with love, and fierce protectiveness and all that was warming the former Queen's heart.

The archer leant in and kissed her tenderly before he nuzzled his nose with hers.

"And I promise you happy is all you'll be by my side." he wiped tenderly a tear that had escaped her eyes, "I love you so much ..."

Regina smiled again, kissed him deeply and when he felt er tongue asked entrance to his mouth, Robin groaned and then, he flipped them so he was on top and she giggled,before this turned into a breathless gasp when the man started peppering kisses all along the column of her neck...

* * *

Snow opened the diary,

_3 May,_

_This night had been amazing._

_Tinkerbell came back today . She said I needed love ( and I seriously don't think I could love again.) But I don't know why, I followed her and she led me to a tavern, to the man she said I was destined to be with. The man the pixie dust showed her ( and according from the green fairy, pixie dust never lies). She showed me this man, the man with the lion tatoo._

Snow interrupter her reading with a gasp.

_I was afraid. I didn't want to came in._

_But I did. _

_And I met him. _

_God, he was amazing. Blond hair, blue eyes, charming accent and witty. We spent the night togehter and I have not felt this happy in such a long time ... He insisted on seeing me again, tomorrow._

_So now the question remains,_

_Can pixie dust lies ? _

Breathing fast, Snow closed the book quickly, her hand on her mouth.

She had already heard that somewhere.

A gree fairy.

Pixie dust.

A young Queen lost and sad.

A man with a lion tatoo.

Regina wasn't telling her some random story.

She was telling _her _story.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry but I desperately needed some OQ fluff ! Hope you liked it ! ^^ But don't worry... Angst in on its way ... ;)**


End file.
